Worthy
by GreatGoogilyMoogily
Summary: Sometimes, on nights like this, he wondered if he was worthy to lay beside her. NaruHina, Oneshot, Fluffier than a sheep.


A/N: Read and enjoy. Or don't enjoy, either way leave a review. Rated T for references to sex, just wanting to be on the safe side.

Sometimes, on nights like this, he wonders if he really deserves her.

She's perfect in almost every way, a goddess walking on earth. Long hair hanging around her head like a curtain, silky and smooth, blowing in the wind when they were out side or clinging to her body with sweat on the many nights they spent alone in the bedroom.

Despite her insecurities about it, her body was amazing. Breasts that weren't too large or too small, curves in all the right places, and not a trace of more body fat than was healthy. Flawless skin belied her profession as a shinobi, marred only occasionally by small scars that he loved her all the more for.

It was her eyes that struck him most though. One would think that with no pupils, and endless white depths that showing emotion would be difficult. It certainly rang true for most of her family. In this case, she seemed to be the exception that proved the rule.

No matter what she felt, sad, elated, fearful, excited, boredom, love, every emotion under the sun and more shone out gloriously in her eyes. She didn't try to hide them behind a facade of cold indifference, but instead allowed them to consume her irises; letting all who passed by know what was going on in her mind.

There were many ways to describe her. Beautiful, ethereal, empyreal, enchanting, and thousands and thousands of other adjectives. None of them fit quite perfectly though. Try as he might he couldn't find just the right word that would let her know just how awe-inspiring he found her.

More so than for her looks, though, he loved her for who she was. At heart she wasn't meant to be a kunoichi, she was just too kind for the grittier aspects of the job.

Never would she think to raise a hand in anger at another person, only doing it when required to in the line of duty. Even then she did it with regret, always looking for anyway that could prevent loss of life. Sadly, often times there was no way.

When it came down to this she could kill, quickly and with the least amount of pain she could inflict.

Even with the bloodshed though, she kept the largest part of her personality perfectly intact. A shy innocence that radiated off her, whispering softly to the senses that she cared. Not just for him, or herself, but for everyone around her. She bled compassion into the air, heart aching to let her help you, no matter who you were.

And help she did. More times than he could count he came home broken, seeing things while working that left knots in his stomach and a sinking sort of sorrow in his chest.

When he did, she would sit him down, make him something nice to eat, and just listen to him talk about it. And afterwards she would hug him tightly around the chest and whisper calming words into his ear, soothing the pain in his soul.

He loved it. All of it, and all of her.

And truly, he wondered if he, or for that matter any other man, could ever be worthy of her.

What could he possibly hope to achieve that would earn him the right to be with her? He'd be damned if he could think of a single thing. The greatest accomplishments didn't seem to bring half a claim to something as perfect as what lay beside him now, curled in his arms.

The task of moving mountains didn't seem to him like it could buy him her pinky toe, and conquering whole countries may, just may earn him a strand of that luscious and shiny hair.

And after thinking it over, he came to a conclusion.

No, he most certainly did not deserve her-

Reaching down, he brushed his fingers lightly across her face, before leaning down to kiss her.

The sudden move woke her from her sleep, and she kissed back, ever so slightly pushing against him.

Her eyelids lifted, revealing the milky pools of white that radiated love, and her pink lips parted uttering four soft words that made his heart soar.

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

-but she had picked him, and he would give her everything he damn well could and cherish the wonderful gift for every second he lived.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan."

A/N: Oh god do I feel sappy after reading this. I feel like I need to go out and do push-ups to restore my some semblance of manliness to my body. Rather short, I know, but I didn't think it needed to be dragged out.

That being said, I love how it turned out. I'm working on the fourth chapter of Peace of Mind slowly, and have no idea when it's going to be done.


End file.
